1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver. In particular, the present invention relates to a screwdriver with illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical screwdriver comprises a handle and a bit with a cabinet tip or Phillips head tip for engaging with a slot or a cruciform groove in an end of a screw or the like. However, the screwdriver has no illumination device and thus could not provide illumination such that the screw-driving operation is adversely affected when the environment is not bright enough. The user must hold a flashlight with one hand while operating the screwdriver with the other, which adversely affects the efficiency and results in a waste in time and labor.